


...in which his shadow will be shown.

by Hermaline75



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cave smut, Dubious Consent, It was impossible to write without angst I'm sorry, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's vision leaves him reeling, unsure whether what he's seen is reality. Could he dare to hope? Is this just the wishes of his aching heart?</p><p>(Or the cave smut bandwagon was going by and I leapt aboard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	...in which his shadow will be shown.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point out mistakes. This was hastily written.
> 
> (Also I haven't actually watched the scene yet, but I've looked at all the gifs.)

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the water.

It might have been hours, days even, or that blinding knowledge could have come to him in a fraction of a second.

Crawling, panting, aching, he heaved his way out of the pool, rivulets running from his flesh as he fell onto his back.

So many things fighting for his attention, but none of them as important as that face, that voice, so familiar and yet so distant, the gentle purring laugh and shining eyes and...

"Thor..."

He could even hear it. That voice that had haunted him, that taunted him at night with all the things he should have done, could have said, might have changed if he had only _known..._

"Thor... Brother..."

The words echoed around him, his eyes tightly shut. Was he still in his vision then? Would he never escape? Was he doomed to hear that beautiful voice on the edge of his consciousness forever?

The first touch had him jerking in surprise, looking finally into green eyes that he knew better than his own, taking in the sight of naked lean flesh that he had held so often.

"Loki?"

"Ssh..."

The shade placed a finger softly against his lips, running over them carefully. It was instinct that made him take it into his mouth.

Loki gasped slightly, both their chests rising and falling.

"Stay quiet now," he murmured. "We don't have long."

With that he straddled Thor at the waist, running clever fingers over his chest, thumbing at his nipples before leaning down to take one into his mouth, nipping and sucking.

This had to be a dream, a continuation of his vision. No sordid fantasy he'd had about his brother since adolescence could compare to how vivid this was. If he didn't know... He'd almost believe...

He gripped Loki's hair, gently tilting his face up to stare some more, the little flush on his cheeks that was so right, so true.

"Loki?"

"Hush, brother. Let me."

He could feel the gentle movements of Loki's body, the slight rocking that was rousing his flesh as his cock was rubbed by the curve of Loki's flanks, the barest suggestion of a crease and slick making him harden and want.

They'd done this so many times. So many nights of muffled cries, gasping into each other's mouths, angry thrusts, loving kisses, sleepy caresses, in any way, in every way, always new and always so right despite how wrong they both knew it was.

His head hit the ground painfully as Loki reached back to grip his erection and guide it into himself, a strangled cry escaping his lips.

Yes, this was a dream. It had to be. Loki hadn't prepared himself at all, it couldn't be...

"Mmm... Oh, Thor... I have missed you so."

And now Loki was saying what he had in so many of his fantasies, dreams where they had forgiven one another and they had reconciled and returned to how things were before... Before...

And if this was a dream then he could speak the truth.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much."

"I know. Be quiet, I know."

His voice was juddering with his first motions, breath coming in sharp inhalations.

"I've missed you too. I miss you all the time, every day, and I can't talk to anyone about how much it hurts."

"Be quiet."

"But..."

He flinched as Loki dug his nails into his shoulders, his eyes so pained.

"Hush, Thor," he insisted. "Be quiet and good for me. Let's have just this. You were always so good, brother. Be good for me now."

Afraid that he would vanish, Thor nodded, hands moving to support Loki's hips, enjoying the strange soft-hardness of his body, noting the scars that he had never been able to heal.

Familiar marks from youthful adventures, the little lightning marks from the static that had once shocked them constantly before he learned to control himself, the unknown scars from who knew where and the large, blooming mark on his chest where...

Where...

He was knocked out of his worship of Loki's body by a particularly harsh motion, one which made them both cry out and had Thor tightening his grip, moving Loki up and down, enjoying the way he tried to hold in all his little sounds.

"Yes," he kept whimpering. "Yes, yes, Thor... Just like that, keep going. I need you to keep going..."

He was working his own cock now, the pre-spend running quickly off Thor's damp skin, even as the liquid began to steam from his flesh.

The rocks were digging into his shoulders, but that didn't matter, not when he was thrusting up into clenching warmth, coming together with his lover, his other soul, wishing for it never to end.

"Norns, your cock, Thor... I'd forgotten how it felt, forgotten how good. Oh, _fuck._ "

He wanted to reply. Wanted to tell Loki how beautiful he was when taking his pleasure, how perfect he was, how much he loved and missed and needed him, how the hole in his heart where Loki ought to be would never heal, how he needed to know that Loki was awaiting him in Valhalla, how this stolen dream was balm for the deep ache within his every cell.

But no. He was being quiet and good, letting Loki use his body as he wished. Trying to give the love that had been denied between them for so long.

"Brother," Loki gasped. "Oh, spill within me, please. I need to feel it."

Thor shook his head. If he came Loki would leave. No, no, he needed him to stay, so he needed to keep going...

"Thor," his cry more urgent now. "Do it. Give me what I want. Please, Thor, fill me up."

And he was clenching, moving violently, ripping Thor's climax from him and moaning as he was flooded as he wished, spilling in his turn within moments on Thor's torso.

Their gasps echoed from the rocks and Thor's head whirled as Loki leant down to kiss him, desperately wrapping his arms around his lost brother, who was already beginning to extract himself from his grasp.

One more question. That's all he had, surely. What to chose? What did he have to know?

"Are you waiting for me?" he asked desperately.

The shade of Loki was retreating, leaving him, but stopped to look over his shoulder.

"I have a place ready for you," he said softly before vanishing into the darkness.

Thor felt his flesh growing cold, the tug of sleep, trying to resist for surely the evidence of their time together would vanish if he succumbed.

A place for him. Waiting for him.

Yes. In Valhalla, he would sit at Loki's side.

When sleep took him, he was almost happy.


End file.
